


Levi's Darkest Fantasies with Shrunken Eren Challenge

by MikoVampire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All types of vore actually, Eren being used as a sex toy, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoVampire/pseuds/MikoVampire
Summary: while Hanji is experimenting they shrink Eren, seeing Eren small and helpless Levi decides to make all his dark fantasies come true.My friends Frosty and Crash (both who are into these) asked me to post this challenge, They are dissapointed with the lack of pred Levi/prey Eren on this site and I just love the idea of Levi playing with a shrunken Eren in all sorts of ways.





	Levi's Darkest Fantasies with Shrunken Eren Challenge

Levi's Darkest Fantasies with Shrunken Eren Challenge

My friends Frosty and Crash (both who are into these) asked me to post this challenge, They are disappointed with the lack of pred Levi/prey Eren on this site and I just love the idea of Levi playing with a shrunken Eren in all sorts of ways. 

This is also inspired by the fic No Regret, No Remorse by RedlaSunShowers029 posted on Deviant art so check that out.

Basically the plot is that while Hanji is experimenting they shrink Eren, seeing Eren small and helpless Levi decides to make all his dark fantasies come true.

This can be a oneshot, a chapter fic or a series we leave that to the author/authors (we want to see many writers take this challenge) but we like to see any one of or all the following

Macro/micro (obviously)

Eren being used as a sex toy sounding rod, dildo, ect

any type of vore cock, anal, oral 

weather Eren consents to this or not as well fatal or non fatal (in the vore part) is up to the author as well.

The only thing we don't want to see is femLevi or femEren....this a yaoi challenge and no bashing of me or my friends it took a lot for my friends to ask me to do this and they don't want to be teased for this.

Other than that have fun and show us what you guys can do.....

Have any questions feel free to ask me ok


End file.
